digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Devimon
Devimon is a fictional character from the Digimon franchise. He is a Fallen Angel, who was once a Digimon on the side of good, until he embraced the powers of darkness. He is a cunning old devil who takes no chances and refuses to play mindless games with enemies as powerful as he is. He has a frozen counterpart in IceDevimon. He was voiced by the late Kaneto Shiozawa (Japan) and Tom Wyner (US). Evolutions Ultimate = Myotismon/ Neo Devimon Special Evolutions *DNA Digivolution - Devimon + Ogremon = SkullSatamon *DNA Digivolution - Devimon + J-Mojyamon = WaruMonzaemon *DNA Digivolution - Devimon + Meramon = Phantomon *DNA Digivolution - Devimon + Apemon = Pumpkinmon *DNA Digivolution - Devimon + Boogeymon = Phelesmon Battle Pet Evolutions *Fresh: Botamon *In-Training: Koromon *Rookie: Agumon or Betamon *Champion: DarkmonThis was the name at the time of the Game's release, in 1997. It was later changed when the Anime was released. *Ultimate: MetalGreymon (Virus) Abilities Attacks * Death Claw (Touch Of Evil): He slashes his enemies or blasts them with dark energy. * Razor Wind (Evil Wing): His dark wings absorb the countless digital data they rip up. * Evil Sign (Hell Contract): Creates dark signs in the air. Appearances Digimon Battle Pets (1997) Bandai released the Digimon Battle Pet system in 1997. Devimon (At that point called Darkmon) was an evolution of Agumon and could digivolve into Metal Greymon if cared for properly. Digimon Adventure (First Season) Devimon was the very first evil Digimon the DigiDestined had to face. He was responsible for all the Black Gears that corrupted all good Digimon including Meramon, Andromon, Monzaemon, Unimon, Frigimon, Mojyamon, Centarumon, Whamon, and Drimogemon, although he himself did not create them and their origins are not explained. He used Ogremon and a Black-Gear infected Leomon to attack the DigiDestined. Devimon knew what the children were capable of (though they had no idea) and that they had to destroy him. So Devimon split the children apart on severed chunks of File Island then he used his minions and various others to destroy the DigiDestined. After Ogremon failed and Leomon was cured of his evil spell, Devimon took matters into his own hands as he absorbed most of his Black Gears and grew into a giant. Not even the combined might of Greymon, Garurumon, Birdramon, Kabuterimon, Togemon, Ikkakumon and Leomon were able to take him down. After beating his foes to the ground, Devimon turned his attention to T.K., whom he said was the one responsible for his eventual destruction. And he was right as Patamon Digivolved to Angemon and vaporized Devimon with a suicide point blank "Hand of Fate" blast. Just as Devimon was dying, he gloated that Angemon wasted his life for nothing, revealing that there were far more powerful evil Digimon that still existed. But Devimon was unware that Angemon would be reborn to accompany the DigiDestined to Server to fight the evils he spoke of. Digimon 02 (Second Season) When the Digimon Emperor was searching for a final piece in the creation of Kimeramon, he found the Dark Whirlpool (a gateway to the Dark Area where evil goes). In a Mekanorimon, the emperor found the disincorperate remains of Devimon. Despite the warning of how powerful the dark powers in Devimon's body were, the emperor extracted the digital corpse of data that became Kimeramon's arms and the DigiCore (which held the powers of darkness in it). Devimon's influence caused Kimeramon to rebel against the Emperor, and his voice haunted the Emperor. His essence was certainly destroyed once and for all upon Kimeramon's deletion. Digimon Tamers During Vikaralamon's rampage, a Devimon was among the many Digimon seen through the rip in the sky. V-Tamer A bunch of Devimon worked for Daemon. The first Devimon seen was used by Neo Saiba against Taichi Yagami and Zeromaru in their first fight, Devimon can DNA Digivolve with Ogremon to form SkullSatamon which he used previously to kill Etemonkey the Etemon and then fought Zeromaru after MetalGreymon failed but it was defeated anyway. Other Devimon were with Neo during the invasion upon Lord Holy Angemon's castle where they, along with the Vilemon and Devidramon, were sucked into the Gate of Destiny made by Lord Holy Angemon. 2 others were killed by Zeromaru. A Devimon alongside an Ogremon were toasted by Callismon. Digimon Next A Devimon was fighting an Angemon on the Battle Stage in the Net Game World. Digimon: Digital Card Battle Devimon is a C level card in the game. The real Devimon lives in Dark City and fights in the arena. He gives the player advice on how to create Black cards. Also, another Devimon lives on Desert Island but judging by his blue skin, less evil mannerisms and Darkness and Ice deck he seems to be IceDevimon but is called just 'Devimon'. Digimon Story Devimon evolves from DemiDevimon, and can evolve further into Myotismon depending on its stats. Notes Category:Manga and anime villains Category:Champion Digimon Category:Digimon Nightmare Soldiers family Category:Digimon Dark Area family pt:Devimon